Fate & Time
by DracoSly
Summary: Lily Evans is in her 7th year at Hogwarts and is given a time turner.But a confrontation with James Potter sends them both to the future,where they realize their fate & their sons'. Can they alter events to make sure this future doesn't exist? A future where they don't exist?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was watching POA last night, and this idea just seemed to hit me. I couldn't wait to start writing it, even though I have 2 other stories I'm working on. To those of you reading those two stories –**_**Just Like Heaven **_**and **_**Life With the Dead**_**- I will finish those. I have had very bad writers block for both stories, so bear with me.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own James, Lily, or Harry Potter, or any other characters from the wizarding world we all love so much. They all belong to Queen Rowling. **_

_Chapter 1:_

"Well, Miss Evans! To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Lily Evans rolled her eyes. Term had just started, and already she was being pestered by him. She really shouldn't have been surprised. Ever since 1st year, he's been pestering her to go out with him. Not that she'd ever oblige. "Don't flatter yourself Potter. I'm simply reporting to Professor McGonagall," she said simply before walking past him.

"What's Minnie want with you? School has barely even begun," he said, running after her.

Lily rolled her eyes again and stopped walking, turning to James. "I don't know she just sent me an owl saying she requested my presence. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd rather not be late, especially from being bothered by you." She turned away from him and continued her way to her favorite Professor's office.

"That hurt Evans, but because it's you, I'll let it slide this time," she heard James say before she knocked on the office door.

"Come in," came McGonagall's voice through the door.

Lily opened the door and was greeted by the smell of fresh parchment, books lining the walls, and a smiling McGonagall behind the desk. "Hello Miss Evans. Thank you for coming."

"Of course professor!" McGonagall gestured to the chair in front of her desk. Lily suspected it was about her prefect duties. She was curious as to why the Head Boy, Remus Lupin, wasn't present.

"Now, Miss Evans," McGonagall began after Lily was seated. "As you know your OWLS your fifth year were outstanding, and you are one of the top students here at Hogwarts." At Lily's nod, she continued. "This year you are taking all classes, aside from Divination, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Alchemy. I want to ask you if you would want to take any of these classes, on top of your current classes."

Lily was quiet for a moment, taking in what McGonagall had asked. "But, I'm confused professor. My schedule is already full with my current classes. If I add more classes, how would I possibly get to them all?" She was intrigued. She longed to be the top student at Hogwarts, and with the extra classes, she was sure she would be.

"I will answer that question if you tell me if you would be interested, and what classes you would like."

Lily thought for a moment before answering. "I would professor. I would greatly appreciate the extra classes, and as for the classes, I'd like to take Arithmancy and Alchemy."

McGonagall smiled and walked to the back of her room to the bookshelf. She came back to the desk with a black box in her hands and set it on the desk. "In answer to your question, you will use this to get to all of your classes." She opened the box and pulled out what looked like an hourglass to Lily, but it was much smaller, and was on a chain. "Do you know what this is, Miss Evans?"

She handed it to Lily carefully, and Lily held it in her palm. She was speechless. Could this really be a time turner? "But, professors…aren't these monitored by the ministry? How-"

"Professor Dumbledore and I have discussed it with the ministry and they have accepted that you be able to use this time turner to get to all of your classes."

Lily let that information set in. She was actually holding a time turner, and she was actually going to use one!

"Miss Evans, I cannot distress how important it is that you understand what exactly you have been given," McGonagall said firmly. "Getting to your classes you will need only one turn. By using this time turner, you will be in two places at once, and you must make sure that you are not to be seen. Bad things have happened to wizards and witches who meddle with time. But I believe, as does Dumbledore, that you are responsible enough to handle this big of responsibility."

"I understand professor. I won't take this responsibility lightly. I can only imagine how much you and Professor Dumbledore had to risk to persuade the ministry to allow me to use this," Lily said.

"Indeed. But we trust you, and believe you will succeed and attending and finishing top of all of your classes," McGonagall said, sitting back down at her desk.

"Thank you professor. I won't let you down," Lily said, standing.

"I know you won't," McGonagall smiled at her once more before dismissing her.

Lily grabbed her bag and wrapped the time turner chain around her neck before walking out of the office. She was so absorbed in looking at the time turner, she failed to notice James Potter waiting for her.

"What did Minnie want? What's that?" he asked, reaching for the time turner.

Lily pulled it back. "It's nothing of importance to you Potter," she said before walking away from him.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" he asked running up to her.

"I highly doubt it is because your simple mind wouldn't even begin to comprehend what it really is," she said, still trying to get away from him.

"Oi! Evans, you need to stop insulting my intelligence. Especially when I know for a fact that that is a time turner." Lily had stopped abruptly and glared at him. "So," he continued casually, "are you going to tell me why you have a time turner?"

Lily looked around them to make sure no one was around to overhear. She saw a broom cupboard and grabbed James' robe and pulled him into the cupboard. They were close together when she closed the door.

"I didn't think you were the type to snog in the broom closets Evans," James smirked.

"Shut it!" she hissed. "How do you know this is a time turner?"

"Evans, I know I may seem dense at times, but I do know a few things, and that is one of them. Give me some credit," he said, crossing his arms. "Now, I answered your question, are you going to answer mine?"

Lily sighed. She really couldn't avoid this since James obviously saw her with a time turner and knew what it was. "McGonagall gave it to me so that I can take and attend my extra classes."

"Extra classes? Bloody hell Evans, what other classes do you need to take? You're already one of the top students here."

"Yes, one of them," she said. "But I'm not the best, which is why I'm taking the extra classes."

"You're mad!" James saw the sad look on her face and he sighed deeply. He ran his hand through his messy hair and said, "Look, Evans, my dad has told me about these time turners. If you mess with time, well, bad things happen."

"I know that! McGonagall explained it all to me. But she and Dumbledore trust me to take care of it and not to misuse it," she said angrily.

"Is it really worth that much to you to risk fiddling with time to take these extra classes?" he asked sincerely.

Lily looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes and heard it in his voice. She nodded.

"Why? Why does it matter that much to you?"

"Because I want to prove that I'm more than just a mudblood. I want to prove that I can succeed at everything and more than a pureblood can-"

"Don't call yourself that!" James said angrily.

"It's true! That's what I am! I am a mudblood, and I'm not ashamed to admit it!" she shouted back.

"Stop it Lily!" he said, trying to make her stop using that derogatory term.

"Why? Don't touch me!" she shouted when he reach out to her to calm her down.

"Lily, calm down. I'm sorry-"

"Shut it Potter! Just leave me-"

Neither was aware that when Lily pulled away from James, the time turner got caught on James' robe, and the chain broke, causing the time turner to fall to the ground. All they saw was a rush of colors and images swirling together for a few minutes until stopping all at once, and Lily and James both collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Again, I do not and will never own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with HP. It all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling.**_

_Chapter 2_

The first thing Lily realized when she woke up was she was lying on the floor in the broom cupboard. Why was she on the floor in a broom cupboard? The second thing she realized was there was a heavy weight on top of her. She lifted her head and noticed that James Potter, who was just now waking up, was sprawled on top of her.

She started trying to push him off. "Get off me Potter!"

James mumbled and tried to figure out what happened and where he was. He finally noticed Lily trying to push him off of her. When she couldn't move him, she slapped him on the arm. "Oi! Watch it, will you?"

"Then get off me!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist! There's not much room in here you know?" he said before twisting around and rolling off Lily to lie beside her, albeit tightly. He turned and grinned at her. "There, that's better."

Lily huffed and pushed herself up off the floor. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was arguing with James and then-. Lily gasped and bent down to the floor.

"What are you doing?" James asked, his arms propping him up so he could see Lily better.

"I'm looking for-" she stopped when she lifted James' robes and saw the broken time turner. She felt the air leave her lungs, and she gasped for air.

James seeing her have a breathing fit scrambled over quickly and tried to help her get her breathing back to normal.

How could she have been so stupid, so foolish to let the time turner break? McGonagall and Dumbledore had trusted her, and not only that, but she would never be able to take those extra classes.

"Lily, breathe, you have to breathe. Come on, that's it. Good, in and out," James said.

Lily didn't want to breathe. Her life was over. Once the ministry found out what had happened to the time turner, she would be sent to Azkaban, where her soul would be sucked out by the dementors.

"Lily?" James questioned, looking at her warily, as if she would break out into another fit any second. Lily looked up at James, and back down to the time turner. He followed her gaze and sighed heavily, before running his hands through his unruly hair. "Well, that explains the weird, spinning lights and images I saw," he muttered to himself.

Lily's head shot up, having heard him. "What? You saw them too?"

"Er, yeah. I couldn't see the images clearly, they were going too fast, but I know I saw a few of us, Sirius, and Remus, and then there were people I had never seen before," he said uncertainly.

Lily tried to wrap her head around what James had said. She has seen images too, and he was right, there were a lot of images of people she had never seen before. "I saw them too, but they don't make sense. Those images of us and Sirius and Remus, I don't remember any of those events happening. And I know for a fact that those of us together have never happened."

James scratched the back of his head. "Well I have a theory about that."

Lily crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "I know what you're going to say but that's absurd."

"How is it so absurd? We broke a _time turner!_ Turning those is not the only way to go back or forward in time. Breaking them can either send you so far forward or so far back. Since those images we saw have never happened, we had to have been sent forward in time."

"I'm not doubting that we have been sent into the future, but-it's-ugh, it's the idea that we," she gestured between her and James, "end up together that is absurd."

James smirked at her and leaned towards her. "Oh I don't know. I think it was inevitable that we would end up together."

Lily couldn't help deny that there was a small part of her that had hoped James would succeed in winning her over. For seven straight years, James had been flirting and trying to date her, but she had never given in. But because of his hatred towards Severus, she had instantly turned her nose up at him. That was until Severus had started hanging out with Malfoy and McNair, and the others who were into Dark Magic and wanting to follow Lord Voldemort. That was when Severus, her best friend, had called her a mudblood, and she instantly hated him. She wasn't as hateful towards James as she had been before, especially when he had defended her to Severus.

Sure, that small part of her hoped she would end up with James, but seeing those images scared her. They scared her because it showed what she had wanted, but also feared. What if they do or had gotten together, and for some reason they break up? She noticed that the last images she saw did not involve her, or even James.

Lily shook her head from her thoughts and simply ignored James. She would deal with her waves of emotions later. Right now, they needed to figure out a way back to their time. They couldn't be seen, especially by their future selves, and they couldn't interact with anyone from the future, for fear of changing an event in the future.

She stood up and picked up the broken time turner, placing it carefully in her pocket. James had stood up now, and she glanced at him and back at her. "Um, it's obvious we're still in Hogwarts, but maybe we shouldn't wear our robes," she suggested.

"So what, we'll be two random people walking the halls of Hogwarts while school is in session? That makes perfect-"

He was cut off by a very loud voice that seemed to echo all around the cupboard. Lily covered her ears, but she could still hear the voice clearly, and it chilled her to the bone.

"_I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight._"

Lily's eyes opened wide, and James looked sick. "Did-did he just say-"

"Potter. But who is Harry Potter?" James asked.

Lily shook her head. "James, whoever that was, is planning on killing a child! And if he doesn't get him, he will attack the school!"

James seemed to snap out of his shock and confusion. "But who would be crazy enough to attack-" He stopped and his eyes opened even wider, his skin paling. "Voldemort," he muttered.

"What? Voldemort? James, how far ahead did we go that Voldemort would still be around?" Lily asked, her voice shaking.

"I don't know, but we need to find Dumbledore," James said, regaining his composure a bit. He took off his school robes and Lily followed suit. He then grabbed her hand and opened the cupboard door slowly, looking for anything out of the ordinary. The hallway looked exactly as it did in their time, except now it was full of chaos. Students, teachers, ghosts, even the paintings on the wall were running about scared.

"James," Lily hissed, gripping his hand harder.

He nodded and pushed through the crowd, pulling Lily with him. There was so much chaos and confusion that no one seemed to notice two people they had never seen before. James and Lily made their way to Dumbledore's office, and noticed the gargoyle standing there. "Bloody hell, we don't know the password!"

"I believe I can help you with that," came a familiar voice from behind them. They turned and saw Dumbledore, but he was in a painting. That could only mean one thing.

"P-professor? Are you-"

"Dead. Yes my dear, I am. But now is not the time to grieve for my death. We have much more pressing matters to take care of. The password is 'doe.' I will meet you up there," he said before disappearing through the side of the painting.

Lily's eyes watered and she looked at James. James felt his heart break when he saw Dumbledore in the painting, but he felt it shatter when he saw the tears form in Lily's eyes. He tightened his grip on her hand and said, 'Doe' to the gargoyle who instantly jumped aside. James and Lily ran up the stairs to the office. As they approached the door, James couldn't help but think, 'how did Dumbledore know we would be here, in this time?'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I have recently claimed the rights to Harry Potter. I'm now living luxuriously and I meet with Dan, Emma, Rupert, and Tom regularly. **____** Only in my dreams. SO, therefore, since my dreams are not reality, Harry Potter belongs to JK.**_

_Chapter 3_

James and Lily arrived in the headmaster's office, and noticed it looked the same as in their time, except for the newest addition of a painting, which held the figure of Dumbledore.

"Professor, what is going on? Is that Voldemort about to attack the school?" James asked.

"Who is Harry? Why does Voldemort want him?" Lily asked at the same time as James.

Dumbledore held his hands up, silencing them. "There is much to explain, but very little time to do it in I'm afraid. Yes, Voldemort is about to attack the school. Voldemort wants Harry because of a prophecy that was made a few years after you two graduate. It was about Voldemort and Harry Potter, your son," he informed them casually. He gazed at them, his eyes twinkling at them, waiting for their reactions.

Lily and James looked at each other, their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide. James cleared his throat. "Erm, professor, what exactly does Voldemort want with…uh…our son?" he asked fearfully, already knowing the answer. If Voldemort wanted anyone, it was either to recruit or to kill. And if he was willing to attack Hogwarts of all places, he wanted Harry badly, and not for recruitment.

Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eyes immediately and sighed. "The prophecy said, '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.' _This prophecy was made about two boys, but Lord Voldemort assumed it was Harry, your son. One of his followers overheard the first part of the prophecy and reported it to Voldemort, who eventually went after Harry after he was born."

James ran his hands through his hair frantically and fell into the chair. Lily was close to crying and collapsing. Voldemort, the crazed, murdering psychopath had gone after her…their son. Something Dumbledore said made Lily snap her head up. "Wait, after he was born? He tried to kill Harry when he was a baby?"

Dumbledore sighed again. "On October 31st, 1981, Lord Voldemort had been told where you were hiding, and he came to kill Harry, yes. Harry was one year old."

"Wait, what year is it now?" James asked frantically.

"1998."

James and Lily let that sink in. "So, Voldemort tried to kill Harry in 1981, but didn't succeed, so now, 17 years later, he's trying again?" James asked.

"Voldemort has been trying to kill Harry since he was 11," Dumbledore said somberly.

"What?" yelled Lily.

"Why try killing him when he was one, and then wait ten years to try again?" James asked furiously.

"Because, when he attempted to kill Harry the first time, it backfired, thanks to Lily, causing Voldemort to disappear for a time."

"Me?" Lily asked. She was so confused about this entire thing that she felt she had to be dreaming. What kind of future was this?

"Yes dear Lily. Because you sacrificed your life for your only son, you gave Harry a special kind of shield. It was love, and Voldemort could not touch him. Your shield made Voldemort's killing curse backfire, causing Voldemort to vanish, and your son to be known as the Boy Who Lived," Dumbledore said sadly.

During Dumbledore's explanation, Lily had sat heavily in the chair by James. By the time Dumbledore was done speaking, she realized she had been crying silently, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"She-she sacrificed herself for …our son?" James asked, very close to losing it. The woman he had loved since second year, the woman who he would eventually marry, the woman who would be the mother of his child, gave her life for their son. Confused James then asked, "But where was I? Why wasn't I there to protect Lily and Harry?"

Dumbledore replied, "You tried to hold Voldemort off so Lily and Harry could get away. But you were without your wand, and were killed instantly."

Lily gasped and covered her mouth, her tears increasing. James was killed also. The boy she had ignored for two years, the boy who constantly hounded her, and eventually flirted with every chance he got. The boy she had grown to have feelings for, no matter how much she denied it. She shook her head furiously. "No! This, this can't be our future! We can't be dead while…while our son is being threatened by Voldemort! No, no I won't let this happen," she said firmly. Technically, she wasn't a mother yet, but her maternal instincts were kicking in, and she was already very protective of the son she hadn't met yet and the man who would one day be her husband.

"Lily-"

"No James! You are not going to die and neither am I!" she yelled through her tears. She stood up and walked over to Dumbledore's painting. "We need to get back to our time."

"Lily, there is still so much you need to know. If you are to prevent this future from happening, there are certain things you must let occur, and things you must change," Dumbledore said.

Before Lily or James could ask what they were, there was a big explosion. James and Lily immediately ran to the window, and what they saw made their hearts drop. There had been a magical barrier around the perimeter of Hogwarts, but they could now see it falling. They then saw Death Eaters flying in towards the castle, blasting the castle with explosions and spells, trying to breach the castle. They saw giants, dementors, and spiders on the grounds attacking the teachers and the others defending Hogwarts.

"We need to help them!" James shouted running back to the door.

"James wait!" Lily shouted running after him and grabbing onto his arm. He turned around and looked at her. "If we die in this time, that's it. We can't go back and change this future."

"Lily, we have to help them. What if we can't get back?" James asked. "We may be stuck here, and this could be our only chance to change this future."

"Of course we can get back! There must be time turners in this time," she said desperately looking back at Dumbledore.

"Unfortunately, all the time turners were destroyed in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Actually they were destroyed by your son's friend Hermione Granger. Brilliant young witch, much like you Lily," Dumbledore said lightly, as if the explosions and screams weren't happening.

"Then how do we get back?" Lily asked frantically.

Another explosion rocked the castle, cutting off anything Dumbledore was about to say. Without a word, James ran out of the office and down the stairs to help with the fight. He was not just going to sit there while his son was out fighting for his life and those of everyone at Hogwarts.

The hallway was in disarray. Stone littered the floor, dust was everywhere, and flashes of light were going off in every direction. He heard Lily call his name, but he wasn't going to stop. He had help. He pulled his wand out and advanced towards a couple of red haired boys battling against some Death Eaters.

"Hello, Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?" the oldest of the two boys said to one of the Death Eaters.

"You're joking, Perce! You actually are joking... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –" the other red haired boy was cut off by another explosion, only the explosion was right beside him.

James reacted quickly and sent a charm at the rock about to hit the boy, sending it flying into the two surprised Death Eaters.

"Fred! Fred, are you alright?" the eldest asked frightened.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright Percy," the boy named Fred said. He looked behind him and saw James. "Harry?"

James started and shook his head, before Lily came running around the corner. "James, why on earth-"she stopped when she saw the two boys staring wide eyed at her and James. Before she could question what was going on, there were shouts coming from the corridor.

"Fred! Percy! Are you alright? We heard the explosion and-"the voice stopped mid-sentence after seeing James and Lily.

James and Lily had turned around at the shouting and what they saw shocked them. The boy was an exact replica of James, except for his bright green eyes. Lily gasped and covered her mouth while James stood there stunned and staring at his son.

A tall, red haired boy and a young woman with wild hair arrived behind Harry a second later and stopped short, seeing two people they had only seen in pictures, and who they knew to be dead. Harry, coming back to his senses, lifted his wand and pointed it at James and Lily instantly and furiously.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Woo! Just gotta say, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story! I hope I don't disappoint you! This chapter is a bit longer, and I'm hoping to keep the following chapters longer. I'd love to know your thoughts on Harry's reaction to his parents, and the growing relationship between Lily and James by the end of the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: Again, I sadly do not own Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing the characters so don't sue me.**_

_Chapter 4_

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was seeing his parents, but it couldn't be his parents-they were dead. It had to be a trick by Voldemort, but why? To throw Harry off and make him lose his focus on what they needed to accomplish to end Voldemort once and for all? Instantly he pointed his wand at the two imposters, waiting for them to send curses and hexes at him.

"Sweet Merlin," muttered the imposter James. Harry noticed he looked surprised and impressed, while the imposter Lily had tears flowing down her face.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded angrily.

The anger in his voice seemed to snap the imposters out of their surprised daze, because James blinked a few times before answering slowly, "Look, I know this may look bad, but-"

"James," the imposter Lily said quietly, touching his arm softly before looking back at Harry. "Harry, we-"

"You're really them," Hermione said suddenly.

Harry turned to her, still pointing his wand at the imposters. "Hermione, it can't be them. They're dead! They must be inferi or someone took polyjuice potion to look like them. They are not my parents!"

"Harry," Hermione said calmly, drawing her eyes away from James and Lily to look at Harry. "You've seen inferi. Do they really look like inferi?"

Harry looked back at the people who looked exactly like his parents. He shook his head. "Then it must be polyjuice potion."

"No, Harry you can only use a living person's hairs for polyjuice potion. I really believe they are your parents," she said sincerely.

"Ask them a security question mate. Something only they would know," Ron suggested.

Harry went through everything Sirius and Remus has told him, everything he had learned about his parents. Looking at James, he asked, "What year did you realize Remus' problem and what did you do?"

James chuckled while Lily looked confused. "Ah, Moony's furry little problem. We found out our second year. We then spent the next three years learning to become animagus." Lily's eyes opened wide and she looked at James as if she didn't know him at all. "I then became known as Prongs."

Harry was stunned, but he couldn't let his guard down. He turned his wand to Lily and thought hard. He didn't know a lot about his mother, since his father hadn't started dating her until their seventh year, and Sirius and Remus weren't friends with her. His aunt definitely didn't talk about her to him. Then he remembered his Occulemency lessons with Snape and what he had seen in his memories. "When James turned Snape upside down in front of everyone, what did you do and how did Snape react?"

Lily was shocked. First of all, how could he have known about that? Snape wasn't the type to tell someone, especially James Potter's son about that. Second of all, she was shocked because she hadn't been expecting that question at all. "Well, I defended him to James, and then Snape…called me a mudblood, and that was the end of our friendship."

Harry was then shocked. They both passed the security questions, but how could they really be his parents? He dropped his wand but didn't move towards them.

"Blimey! These really are your parents, eh Harry?" Fred said excitedly and surprised, walking up beside James. "Thanks for saving my life by the way. I wouldn't have fancied dying just yet," he said with a grin.

"Er, yeah, no problem," James replied.

"How?" Harry asked.

Lily looked at James before walking towards Harry slowly. She pulled the broken time turner out of her pocket and held it up. "By this," she said simply.

Hermione gasped. "A time turner? You broke a time turner and it transported you here?"

"Yes. We were only starting our seventh year and McGonagall gave this to me to get to my extra classes. The toe rag over there couldn't keep his nose out of my business and it ended up breaking," Lily said.

"Oi! I'd have thought the name calling was through since we found out we do indeed get married and have a son, who by the way is standing right here. I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult me in front of him by the way Lily dear," James said, grinning widely.

Lily rolled her eyes before continuing. "We immediately went to find Dumbledore after we heard…Voldemort. His painting explained a lot of what has happened to us."

"Yeah, I'm still having a hard time knowing I have a kid, not that I'm not thrilled, but it's definitely a surprise," James said.

Harry nodded, taking in everything they were saying. This was surreal. His parents, who sacrificed themselves for him, who he had never had a chance to know, were standing here with him, living and breathing.

"We know this is a shock to you, it's a shock to us as well," Lily said, sensing how uncomfortable and overwhelmed Harry was feeling. "But James and I need to get back to our time, so-"

"What?" Harry asked sadly and furiously. "You're going to leave now? But I have so much I want to ask you! I need you here!" he said desperately.

Lily looked at him sadly. "Harry this isn't our time. Lord knows I want nothing more than to stay here with you, but I will have missed out on your entire life."

"You did anyway," he said firmly and fiercely.

Lily winced. Her heart went out to Harry. He had grown up without loving parents. "Harry we're sorry we weren't here for you."

"Harry, we're going to go back to our time and we are going to make sure none of this happens. We will get to see you grow up and go to school. You won't have to worry about any of this," James said, looking around at the crumbling walls of Hogwarts.

"But-"

"Harry, trust us," James said.

"No, there are things you need to know. If you want to make sure none of this happens," Harry said.

"Harry, we need to hurry," Hermione said urgently.

"Hurry? Where are you-"

"I will explain everything, I promise. But right now we need to be somewhere. We have something we have to take care of," Harry cut Lily off.

"Harry, we are not letting you walk out into the fighting," Lily said, her maternal instincts kicking in again.

"You have to let me. We need to do something to finish off Voldemort, and you will need this information if you plan on changing this future," Harry said firmly.

"Lily," James said. "Let him go."

"But James-"

"Let him go. He knows what he's doing and according to Dumbledore, he's been doing stuff like this since he was 11," James said, sending a small smile to Harry. He was having a hard time letting Harry run off and do what he needed to do to bring Voldemort down for good. But if it was something he and Lily would need to know to change this time from happening, they had to let him go.

Lily nodded slowly, knowing James was right.

"We'll be back," Harry said shortly. He wasn't sure how to feel about having his parents here all of a sudden, not to mention their concern for him. He didn't know whether to feel relieved that they were here and cared for his well-being, or angry at them for leaving him. He knew it wasn't their fault, but there were better choices they could have made that would have made sure they would survive. He simply nodded at them and ran down the corridor with Hermione and Ron following behind him.

"Well, that was a lovely family reunion, I must say," Fred said, trying to ease the tension.

"Do you know where they are going?" Lily asked.

"Dunno, but those three have been on the run for almost a year until now. While at the Burrow they kept their plans to themselves but we all knew they were up to something," Fred said.

"We better go find the family," Percy said warily. He seemed confused about James and Lily being there, and scared of almost losing his brother.

"Right," Fred said following Percy down the corridor before stopping and turning around. "You two coming? There's bound to be Death Eaters who would die of shock just seeing you."

James and Lily looked at each other. "Well, we can't leave just yet. We need Harry to tell us what we need to do to change this future," James said, shrugging.

Lily shook her head. "I don't know. I don't like going out there where there's a very good chance we can get killed, and that would be it."

"Lily, nowhere in Hogwarts is safe. It's under attack," James pointed out to her.

"I know. Just-just promise me you won't do anything idiotic," she said, pointing her finger at him.

"Love, it's like you don't know me at all," he smirked.

"That's exactly why I'm saying it, because I do know you! I'm just glad your friends—wait, where are Sirius, Remus and Peter?" she asked Fred and Percy.

"Err…uh, well," Fred stuttered, looking to Percy for help.

"I don't know if we should be the ones telling you," Percy said carefully.

"What do you mean?" James said, getting angry and scared for his friends. "Shouldn't be telling us what?"

"Err…you see-"Fred started to say but was cut off by shouting.

"Fred! Blimey there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" said a red head who looked identical to Fred, except for a missing ear.

"Georgie! You'll never guess what happened!" Fred said. He started telling him of how he was almost killed, but was saved by James, who he had thought was Harry. He then told him how James and Lily had come from the past, and were going to prevent this future from happening.

George was completely stunned silent while Fred talked, never once looking away from James and Lily. "Blimey! You really are Harry's parents?" At their nod, he continued, "Well, thanks for saving Freddie. I don't know what I would have done if he had been killed," he said holding his hand out to James.

James returned the handshake.

"We'd best get going. They need help down in the Great Hall," George said.

As they all followed, Lily looked at James. "James, why won't they tell us what happened to Sirius, Remus, and Peter?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

"James-"

"They're my best mates Lily. I have to find out what happened to them," James said firmly. Lily silently nodded and grasped his hand. He gripped her hand, scared for whatever had happened to his friends.

They got to the staircase and saw hexes and curses flying in every direction. They all got their wands out and starting shooting hexes at the dark figures, which James and Lily assumed were Death Eaters, as that was where the others were aiming.

"James, we have to get the children out of here," Lily said, avoiding a curse and sending back a stinging jinx.

James looked down the stairwell, and saw a group of three or four children in about second or third year, with a student in about sixth year defending them. "Okay, when I say-"he started to say when he noticed Lily wasn't beside him anymore. He looked around and saw Lily making her way down to the children, while blocking curses. "Bloody hell," James muttered before covering Lily.

Lily made it to the children and checked to make sure they were alright. She looked to the older student and said, "We need to get them out of here."

"I was trying to get them to the Room of Requirement to send them through to the Hog's Head. That's where we've been evacuating the younger students out, but we ran into this bunch," she replied, while sending a silent hex at a Death Eater, hitting him in the chest and freezing him.

Lily was impressed with the nonverbal magic this sixth year was capable of. "Where is the Room of Requirement?"

"Seventh floor," she replied, putting up a shield to reflect two purple curses.

"Alright," she said before addressing the scared children. "It's alright. We're going to protect you but you need to listen, okay?" At their nods she continued. "You stay behind us. We're going to go up to where those men are," she said, pointing up to where James and the others were still covering. "Alright, are you ready?" They nodded again and grabbed hands. Lily then spoke to the sixth year girl. "We are going to go up there to the men. The children will be behind us."

The girl nodded and got ready to move. All at once, the group moved up the stairs, Lily and the girl putting up shields and sending hexes back. Lily could feel the children shaking behind her, and was momentarily distracted when a green curse flew towards her.

"Lily!" she heard James yell.

She dodged the killing curse before sending a stunner at the Death Eater who just tried to kill her, hitting him right in the chest. She and the girl ushered the children up the rest of the staircase, past the men, and into the corridor where there was a less of a chance of getting hit by stray curses.

"Are you all alright?" she asked, checking them all for injuries.

"I think they're alright. I don't see any injuries," the girl said. She turned to Lily and held out her hand. "Hannah Abbott. Thanks for your help. I wasn't sure how much longer I would last by myself."

As Lily tried to introduce herself, someone else yelled her name. "Lily! What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" James demanded angrily, before placing himself directly in front of Lily and grabbed her arms. "You warn me not to do anything stupid, but you turn around do exactly that!"

"I'm not sorry James. These children needed help, and I figured you could handle yourself and cover for us. Was I wrong?" she challenged.

"No, but that's beside the point!" he yelled back.

"No it's not. You're just mad because I didn't let you come up with a plan and you would end up being the hero and saving the day-"

"That's not true-"

"Than what is it?"

"I thought I was going to lose you!" he yelled, his voice broken. He stepped back, and ran his hands through his ruffled hair. "When that killing curse was headed towards you, I suddenly saw what Dumbledore had told us had happened to you before. I saw you sacrificing yourself!"

Lily could tell he was very close to losing it completely. She herself was shocked. She of course knew James liked her, but for him to admit his fear of losing her, it was a lot for her to take in. "James, I-I never even thought-" she cut off, not knowing what to say. Before she could think about it or catch herself, she threw herself into James' arms. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt and jacket.

James wrapped his arms tightly around Lily. It took a lot for James to admit his feelings, but seeing Lily almost die was too much for him. "We have to stay alive Lily, for Harry. Like you said, if we die now, we will never be able to change this future from happening." She nodded against his chest and he pulled her in tighter. He wasn't going to lose her-not now, not ever.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with Harry Potter. I am just a lowly girl creating my own stories…..I'm just borrowing the characters **_

_Chapter 5_

"Sweet Merlin! You're Harry's parents, aren't you?" Hannah asked, after observing these two students she had never seen before argue and embrace each other.

Lily and James broke apart from each other and looked at Hannah. After looking at James and getting a nod from him, she said, "Yes, we are."

Hannah smiled a bit and then gave them a look of confusion. "But-but how-"

"We don't really have time to explain," Percy said. "Let's get these children out of here while we still can. Are they the last?"

Hannah shook her head a bit and she focused on the task at hand. "Yes, they're the last."

"Brilliant. We can close that portal behind them so no more of the children can attempt to get back in," Percy said. "I'll help you," he said, before leading the children through the corridor.

One child, a girl with blonde hair went over to Lily and gestured toward her to bend down. Lily crouched down so she was eye level with the girl, before the girl threw her arms around Lily's neck. She whispered, "Thank you for saving me. I hope I get to grow up and be just like you," before pulling away and running over to the other children.

Lily sent her a smile before standing back up. She turned to Hannah. "Be careful, and I must say I'm impressed with your defensive skills."

"That is Harry's doing. He taught us all how to defend ourselves. I'd most likely be dead if it wasn't for him," she said simply and proudly before walking after Percy and the children.

After they had walked away, James and Lily looked at each other. "Harry? Harry taught her that?" James asked, completely bewildered.

"Oh yeah. He taught a lot of us defensive spells," Fred said.

"Taught a bunch of students-"

"Because we were being taught by a complete toad-"

"Named our group Dumbledore's Army-"

"And taught us defensive and offensive spells," Fred said, finishing George's sentence.

"Harry, our Harry did that?" James asked stunned.

"Of course!" George and Fred exclaimed together.

"But more on that later. We need to get down to the Great Hall and-"George started saying before being cut off by Voldemort's chilling voice.

"_You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me. You have one hour."_

"Bloody hell," George groaned.

"He'll do it," Fred said to George.

"Do what? Harry wouldn't really give himself over to that psychopath would he?" James asked, suddenly terrified for his son.

"Harry's an honorable bloke-"George said.

"With outstanding moral fiber," Fred added.

"Knowing Harry, he will feel guilty for everyone who has been killed-"

"And so, he'll hand himself over to save everyone else," they explained.

Lily looked at James, horror struck and fearing that Harry would actually do that. "We have to find him," she said, descending the staircase.

"Lily we don't even know where he is," James said, following after her, the twins right behind him.

"Then we look for him," she said firmly, shaking off James' hand. She was not going to sit by and let her son hand himself over to Voldemort. Doing that would not save anyone. There would still be defiance against him; people's hope wouldn't die with Harry. Would it?

They arrived at the Great Hall and saw nothing but pain and death. On one side was the healing matron, Madam Pomfrey running from one person to the next, examining their injuries. On the other were the dead and their mourning families. Lily, James, George, and Fred looked on both sides, looking for their family and for Harry.

"There's Bill," George said, pointing towards his brother and the group of red heads around him.

"Blimey, who is it?" Fred gasped, running towards them. They were on the side where the fallen were being placed. George was a second behind him, leaving James and Lily alone, wondering if they should follow or keep looking for their son.

James couldn't see Harry anywhere, not even his two friends. Then he heard Lily say his name quietly and almost as if she was afraid.

"James," she said quietly. She gestured back towards George and Fred who were looking at them sadly.

"No," James said before pulling Lily behind him. He tried to ready himself for who he would see lying there, but never in a million years did he expect to find one of his best mates lying there. "Moony?" he choked out before bending down to be near Remus. Tears were flowing down his face but he didn't care. He didn't care he was crying in front of Lily and everyone else. All he cared about was the fact that his mate Remus was lying there, dead.

"James," Lily said quietly behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No," he said through his tears. "He can't be dead. He can't be!" he shouted, angry at whoever had done this to Remus; angry at himself for not being there with him to help him; to have his back like he always had James'.

"James, I-I'm so sorry," Lily said, her own tears flowing down her face. She wasn't close with Remus, but he had been a prefect with her. They had studied together when on their late night patrols. He was a very nice, pleasant guy to be around, and could easily befriend anyone for life.

James continued to cry, not aware of the bewildered and shocked stares behind him or around him. Not aware that Lily was holding him and trying to comfort him.

"James, we-we need to find Harry," Lily said softly and shakily, trying to get him to let go of his friend.

James didn't say anything, but with one sad look towards Remus, James stood up and looked at the family of red heads around him. He ignored their stunned faces and walked past them, barely registering the fact that Lily still had her arm around him.

Lily thought they should probably offer an explanation as to why she and James were suddenly there to the Weasleys, but she didn't want to leave James. He just found his best friend dead, on top of everything else happening. She looked up and saw two figures run past them towards the Weasley's, and the other stopped in front of her and James. "Harry! Oh Harry, you're alright!" She said, before throwing her arms around him, not even thinking of how he would react to his mother, who had been dead to him for 17 years.

"What-who?" Harry managed to choke out, looking towards the Weasley's.

"Remus," James said his voice raspy from crying.

Harry looked like he was going to fall down. "No. Not Remus too. Is-is Tonks-"

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Remus's wife," Harry said, walking over to see Remus; to see if it was actually true.

"His wife? Moony got married?" James asked bewildered, following after Harry, with Lily right beside him.

Harry's breath caught in his throat when he saw Remus lying there, and he choked when he saw Tonks lying right beside him. He bent down and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He lost Sirius, and now Remus; his last link to his past, to his parents. He looked at his parents and realized they were the only ones who could change all of this. To make sure that all of these innocent people didn't lose their lives.

"Come with me," Harry said to his parents, walking past them.

James looked at Lily with confusion in his eyes. She shook her head and followed, stopping when she noticed James wasn't following. She looked back and saw that he was looking once more at Remus before he followed her.

"James, it'll be-"

"Where is Sirius? Why isn't he here?" he asked, cutting Lily off.

Harry flinched ahead of them, but didn't say anything for a moment.

"Harry?" Lily asked warily. She saw him flinch, and knew it wasn't going to be good news, especially to James. She knew that Sirius was his best mate, even more so than Remus was-is. Seeing how James reacted to Remus' death, she knew it'd be worse if-

"He's dead," Harry said slowly and sadly, his voice full of pain.

James stopped dead in his tracks, his hands fisting at his side, his head falling, not wanting to cry in front of his son. "How?" he ground out.

Harry had stopped and turned around, seeing his father trying to remain in control of his raging emotions. Harry took a deep breath before saying, "It was my fault."

James' head snapped up and Lily spun around to both look at Harry questioningly.

"I had had a vision of Voldemort torturing Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. My friends and I went to rescue him, but when we got there, we realized it was a fake vision. Voldemort just wanted to get me there to retrieve something for him-the prophecy."

Lily gasped and James kept staring at Harry, waiting for him to continue.

"I got the prophecy, but we couldn't get away from the Death Eaters. After fighting for our lives, my friends were held captive while I was ordered to hand over the prophecy. After I handed it over, the Order showed up, along with Sirius. The Order and the Death Eaters dueled, and during that, the prophecy was broken." He paused, not wanting to remember, not wanting to say it out loud. The pain was still too real for him.

"What happened, Harry?" Lily asked slowly, seeing the pain and heartbreak on his face.

"Sirius was dueling Bellatrix, and she killed him. He fell through the veil," his voice broke at the end, and he looked away from his parents.

Lily looked at Harry and turned back to James. They were both broken. James looked fit to kill someone and Harry looked guilty. "Harry," she said gingerly. "That wasn't-"

"It was my fault!" He yelled, tears running down his face. "All of this is my fault! All these people, innocent people are being killed because of me!"

"No! It's because of Voldemort, not you!" She said firmly, grasping his shoulders. "Harry, you need to be strong. You need to tell us everything you know so that James and I can make sure none of this happens!"

"She's right," James said, his voice shaking. "It's not your fault."

"But if-"

"Harry, in war there are a lot of ifs. In life there are a lot of ifs. We make choices, and sometimes, they turn out to be the wrong choice. The most important thing is that we learn from those wrong choices and mistakes," Lily said.

"Harry, there was no way for you to know that that vision you saw was the real thing or fake. There was no way for you to know that Sirius would d-die. There was no way for you to know that all of this would happen," James said.

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. They were right. How could he have known that any of this would have happened to this extent? But he did know that this wasn't going to happen. He had to show his parents everything, so that they could prevent this war, all of this death and pain from ever happening. He looked up at them and said, "You're right. But you will know everything so that this doesn't happen."

James and Lily nodded at him, and Lily wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulder, while James walked beside them, holding Lily's hand. As they made their way to Dumbledore's old office, Lily suddenly asked, "How did you have a vision of Voldemort torturing Sirius?"

Harry simply said, "That's part of what I'm going to show you."

"Show us?" James asked.

"Have you heard of a Pensieve?"

"Yes. It's where you can look at certain memories," Lily said, walking up the stairs to the office.

"I'm going to show you all of my memories, as far back as I can, to now," Harry said, walking out of Lily's arm and over towards a basin. He took his wand out and put it to his head, and strand after strand was extracted and put into the basin. He then took out a flask with the same blue strands in it. He looked at it for a moment before he poured it in the pensieve. When he was done, he looked at his parents. "Are you ready? We don't have a lot of time."

Lily and James looked at each other and grasped each other's hands tightly. "We're ready," Lily said as strongly as she could manage. She was personally nervous and scared about what they would see. "Are you going in with us?"

"Yes. Those last memories aren't mine, and I need to see them," he said nervously and sadly. "I think we all need to see those."

James was nervous and slightly excited at what he would see. He would be looking at Harry's memories, things he and Lily-in this life-missed out on. He knew that when they went back to their time, everything would be different. He took a deep breath and plunged into the pensieve, with Lily right beside him, and Harry following them.

**A/N: I haven't decided yet if I want to write chapters of them in the memories, depicting their thoughts and questions about everything. I mean, you all know what has happened, so do you really want to read through numerous chapters about stuff you already know where there might a comment or question here and there? OR, do you want me to just skip the memories, and go to when they return from the Pensieve? Please let me know! I'd love to have you thougths and uptake on this. Once I have some input on this, the sooner I can get it all typed and put together, and up for you to enjoy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, after a lot of thought, and with all of your input, I decided to not write the memories. I may end up writing them later on, and posting them as a separate story-like a deleted scene. I just felt like it would have taken a lot from the story and would make it drag on. This story will be long enough without the memories in it. So I put a bit of Lily's reactions and thoughts to the memories. I hope you like this chapter. I literally wrote and rewrote this chapter numerous times. I still dont' know if I'm completely satisfied with it, but I hope you do like it. Please let me know your thoughts on it. If you don't like it, I'll delete it and rewrite it for you!**

_**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. **_

_Chapter 6_

James and Lily exited the pensieve, followed by Harry. Both James and Harry looked shocked beyond belief at those last memories, but they were both looking at Lily to see her reaction. Harry had asked them to keep their questions until after they had gone through the memories, and they had. But Harry and James hadn't failed to notice the tears flowing down Lily's cheeks, especially when they had gotten to Snape's memories.

Lily was standing at the window, not really looking at anything. To say she was overwhelmed with the memories would be an understatement.

She had seen everything, from Harry being treated horribly by her own sister and her family, Harry fighting against Voldemort, witnessing death numerous times to his fellow classmate and his godfather he barely got to know, to hunting for the horcruxes, all the way to now. Lily cried for her son. He had to bear so much at such a young age, and to not have his parents there with him hurt her. But he had remained strong, knowing what he had to do to ensure the safety of everyone else. She could see now, not just in his memories, Harry never thought of himself. She couldn't help but feel proud of him, proud of the young man he had become, despite the world being against him and the hardship he had to endure.

Then they got to the last memories, the memories Harry added after his. She definitely had not expected to be in Severus' memories. Seeing her first meeting with Severus, the boy who eventually became her best friend, had brought a smile to her face. Then after a few years in school, she could see the change in their friendship; saw how angry and tormented Severus had become. She saw their fight and when he had called her a mudblood again, and when she walked away, she saw how full of guilt and regret he was.

The memories that really took her by surprise were when he had gone to Dumbledore, begging him not to kill him, and that Voldemort was after Lily and her son. He pledged his loyalty to Dumbledore, as long as he would keep the Potters safe. In a whirlwind, the memories changed and there had been Severus, crying, openly weeping as Dumbledore told him that the Potters had been betrayed and that they had been killed, but that Harry had survived. She listened as Dumbledore explained that the Dark Lord would return and when the time came, Harry needed to be told something. That on the night Voldemort went to Godric's Hallow, the killing curse rebounded and piece of Voldemort had latched itself onto the only living thing it could, which was Harry himself; that at the right time, Harry must die by Voldemort's hand, to kill the horcrux, the part of Voldemort that was inside Harry.

Lily sobbed when she had heard that, and she sobbed even harder remembering seeing Severus go to Godric's Hallow and walk by James, who was dead on the stairs, and break down seeing Lily dead in Harry's room. Without knowing it, Lily starting weeping and crying out, startling James and Harry. Seeing Severus hold her, and show Dumbledore his patronus, a doe, saying how he had always loved her, Lily had completely lost it.

"Lily, it's alright," James said, wrapping her up in his arms, running his hand across her back.

Lily continued to weep. "No, it's not," she cried out. "S-Severus-"

"I know. I know Lily," James murmured.

Harry stood back, not knowing what to do. His mother was openly weeping, his father trying to calm her down, but Harry-Harry was stunned. Snape, the man he had hated since he had first met him, the man he hated all this time, had not only tried to protect him and watch over him, but had been in love with his mother. He had been the one to lead him to the sword of Gryffindor. He had willingly and knowingly accepted his death.

Not to mention the fact that Harry had to die, because there was a piece of Voldemort inside of him. That was why he could see into Voldemort's mind; why he could feel Voldemort's anger through his scar.

He looked at his parents. Lily was starting to calm down, her tears were slowing. James pulled her up and walked her over to the chair and sat on the arm, rubbing her back. Harry knew what he had to do, but he needed to make sure they knew everything. He looked at his watch; he had 20 minutes to get to the forest, to meet his fate.

"Harry-"James started to say.

"I don't have much time, so I need to know that you know everything. Everything so that when you get back to your time, you will know what needs to be done," Harry said firmly, cutting James off. He sat down in the chair across from his parents.

"Harry, you are not going out there," James said, knowing exactly what Harry was planning on doing.

"I know what I have to do," Harry said, trying to keep his voice firm and steady. "It's always had to end like this. In a way, I've always known it," he said looking down at his clasped hands. He looked up at James and Lily, "I just need to know that you know what you have to do."

James looked at Lily, and even though there were still tears running down her flushed cheeks, she wasn't hyperventilating like she had been. But he wasn't even sure she had heard Harry speak. She looked to be in a daze.

"Why did Peter do it?" she asked suddenly, her voice cracked and shaky.

James winced. It had hit him hard when he had seen the memory of Sirius and Remus questioning Peter as to why he had betrayed the Potters. Peter was his friend, one of his best mates.

"He was scared. Scared of Voldemort, and he'd rather betray his friends than die," Harry said, clenching his fists.

"There must be something we can do to make sure Peter doesn't do that," James said.

"No. He'll betray you again. You can't let him be your Secret Keeper. If you don't want to choose Sirius because he'd be the obvious choice, like last time, choose Remus or Hagrid. Anyone in the Order, but don't choose Peter," Harry said firmly.

"But we won't know where Voldemort is," Lily said.

"What?" Harry asked her, James looking at her with confusion in his face too.

She looked up at them both before saying. "In your timeline Harry, James and I chose Peter to be our Secret Keeper because no one would suspect him. Peter betrayed us to Voldemort, and Voldemort found us, and destroyed us. But if we go back and we don't make Peter our Secret Keeper, we will have no idea where Voldemort will be. Then it'll take us longer to kill him, and in that time, he may even make more horcruxes. We know where Voldemort will be on the night of October 13, 1981. We need to use that information to our advantage."

Harry and James looked at each other. Harry didn't like it. It was a big risk, putting their lives in Peter's hands—again, knowing that they were going to be betrayed by someone they trusted.

"What about the prophecy?" Lily asked, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"You are in your 7th year, right?" Harry asked, before getting their nods of confirmation. "So it hasn't been made or 'foretold' yet. You have a couple years at least before it will be foretold, so if you can find the horcruxes and destroy them before then, then there won't even be the prophecy. Then you can kill Voldemort once and for all."

Lily nodded, knowing that what Harry had said made sense. So they only had a couple years to find the horcruxes and destroy them. Then they would have to confront Voldemort and kill him. Lily dropped her head in her hands.

"You remember where the horcruxes are at, don't you?" Harry asked.

"The diary is in Malfoy's possession, the ring is in the Gaunt house-"

"Which will be surrounded by dark spells and protection," Lily said.

"Right. Then there's the locket, which will be given to Regulus, eventually," James said thoughtfully.

"Then Hufflepuff's goblet in the Lestrange vault, and Ravenclaw's diadem somewhere in the Room of Requirement," Lily said.

"Right, and there's one more," Harry said.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Nagini."

James sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair. "Blimey, this isn't going to be easy, is it?" He asked to no one in particular.

"No, but we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy," Harry said solemnly, sending a glance towards Dumbledore's empty painting.

After a few moments of silence, James suddenly asked, "How exactly do we get back?"

"I can help with that, "came a voice from the doorway. Hermione walked in, with Ron following her. She pulled out her beaded bag and pulled out a little box. She unlocked it with her wand and pulled out a time turner. "This is the time turner I used in my 3rd year," she said, handing it to Lily. "Dumbledore's painting found me and told me to give it to you. He said six turns should do it."

Lily looked at the time turner. "Thank you Hermione." She suddenly threw her arms around the girl. "I hope we'll meet again, under better circumstances," she whispered to her. Hermione returned the embrace, before they pulled away.

"Harry," James said quietly, while Lily was hugging Hermione. "I know what you're going to do, and even though it's the furthest thing I want you to do, I just want to say that I'm proud of you. You're a good man Harry, and I want you to know that Lily and I will make sure none of this happens."

Harry was stunned for a moment and was close to crying. He had always wondered what it would be like to get praise from his parents. He grinned and said, "I know you will." James pulled Harry in and hugged him tight. Harry returned the embrace and held onto his father, not wanting them to leave, wanting to keep them there with him. He reluctantly let his father go; knowing what had to be done. He looked at his mother and saw her trying to keep her tears at bay, and looking at him proudly. She flung her arms around him, and held him tightly. "I have to do this," he said to her.

"I know. I know you do," she said softly, pulling back and cupping his face. The tears were shining in her eyes, and she gave him a small smile. "I'm so sorry Harry. For everything you've had to endure, for not being a part of your life; we will fix this."

"I know," he said, before hugging her one last time. He pulled away and gestured toward Hermione and Ron to follow him. He looked at his parents one more time, before walking out of the office, his friends following him.

Lily seemed to be holding her breath, because as soon as Harry walked out, she exhaled and let out a whimper.

"Lily," James said, wrapping his arms around her tightly and holding her. "Lily, he has to do this."

"He's going to die. James, our son is going to die!" she yelled through her sobs and tears. She pushed away from James and turned away. "James, I-how am I supposed to just-just sit here and let him go; let him go die?"

"I know it's not easy, but Lily, he has a job to do, and so do we. We need to get back, and get to work. We need to get prepared for what is coming."

"And what's coming James? This?" she said, gesturing around her. "If this is what's coming, we won't even be around to see it."

"No, not this. We know Voldemort's plan, and we are going to defeat him. We are going to make sure none of this happens," James said. He walked over to Lily and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her around. "We have to."

Lily looked at him, and exhaled before hugging him tightly. She turned her body so she could turn the time turner, while still being held by James. He nodded to her before she spun the dial, and the world around them became distorted with images and colors surrounding them, before coming to a stop.

"Are we back?" Lily asked, looking around. She had never been in Dumbledore's office in her time, so she didn't know if it had changed.

"My, this is a surprise, "came a voice from behind them, causing them to jump.

"Professor?" Lily asked, dumbfounded. She had just been to a time where Dumbledore was dead. She couldn't help herself when she ran to him and threw her arms around her.

Dumbledore chuckled and patted Lily on the back before she pulled back. "Now, I believe you asked if you were back. Where exactly would you two have been?" he asked, a knowing look and a twinkle in his eye.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank everyone who had stuck with me with this story. The adventure is just beginning. Secondly, I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter. I was nervous about that chapter, but you all eased my mind. Thirdly, I want to apologize in advance. This chapter is shorter, and honestly, I thought it was a good place to end it. I'm working on making the chapters longer for you, so bear with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

_**Disclaimer: As I'm sure you're aware, I am not JK Rowling; therefore, I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. I'm simply borrowing them.**_

_Chapter 7_

James and Lily looked at each other, unsure as to whether or not they should reveal to Dumbledore everything they had learned and what they had to do. Lily didn't think it'd be a good idea; the less people who knew, the less likely it could get back to Voldemort. James on the other hand, thought they should tell him. There was no doubt they couldn't trust Dumbledore, and they may end up needing his help.

"Would you two like a moment alone?" Dumbledore asked, breaking them out of their thoughts.

"Er, no, professor. We-well, we-"Lily started to say, not knowing exactly how to say it.

"We accidentally broke the time turner you and Professor McGonagall gave Lily, and we were sent to the future and we learned some things there, mainly that Lily and I die and our son has to face Voldemort from the moment he's one, and in the time that we arrived, Voldemort was attacking Hogwarts, so we came back, wanting to prevent that future from happening," James said quickly, not taking a breath until he was done.

"Subtle, James," Lily said, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"What? He could help," he said, gesturing towards Dumbledore.

They looked toward Dumbledore, noticing he hadn't said anything. He seemed to have lost the twinkle in his eye and his hands were clasped together on top of his desk. "Oh dear," he murmured, more to himself than to James and Lily. He got up and walked over to the window, looking deep in thought. He turned back to the suddenly, causing them to jump a bit, and asked, "How far into the future did you go?"

"Er, about 20 years or so," James said.

"And you said Voldemort was attacking the school?" Dumbledore asked, a speck of fear and dread lacing his words.

"Yes. When we first arrived, we heard him address the school, ordering them to turn Harry-our son-over to him, and then he wouldn't attack the school," Lily said.

Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit, before he walked over to James and Lily and looked them square in the eyes. "I need you to tell me everything."

Whether it was the urgency in his voice or the scared look in his eyes, Lily and James told him everything, from when they first arrived and what they had heard, to seeing Harry's memories, and to finally arriving back in their own time.

"Professor, we have to do this, we can't allow that future to occur," Lily said, her voice full of pleading.

"You know, you both know, how dangerous it is to fiddle with time. Time is a fickle thing, and it's very hard to understand. But this, this is something that I don't think we should ignore," Dumbledore said, sitting down at his desk, and looking at James and Lily across from him. "You both know that Voldemort is recruiting, and I know he has followers inside this school now. Now according to this prophecy that has yet to be foretold, 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him as the seventh month dies.' If I'm not mistaken, this means that Voldemort will approach you or confront you at least three times before your son is born, and you will defy him all three times."

"What? So he'll try to kill us at least three times, and succeed the fourth time?" James asked.

"Possibly, but he could also try to recruit us as well," Lily said. When James looked at her as if she had grown another head, she said, "We are both excellent at Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, not to mention you are a pureblood. He'll most definitely confront you and try to recruit you."

"Yeah, but you're a muggleborn. Isn't he against muggleborns and half-bloods?" James asked

"True, but as Lily said, she is very skilled and even Voldemort will be able to see her skill," Dumbledore said, earning a slight blush from Lily for the compliment.

"So what happens after we've defied him the third time? Is that when the prophecy will be made?" James asked.

"I'm not sure, but I will study on this prophecy and all the other memories you showed me. I think it best that you head back to your rooms, and not speak of this to anyone," Dumbledore said.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, but not even your friends must know," Dumbledore said, cutting James off. "The walls have ears, and if anyone, particularly the ones loyal to Voldemort were to overhear, this will all be for naught."

James frowned but nodded.

"Sir, when should we start looking for and destroying the horcruxes?" Lily asked.

"I will also study up on the location of these horcruxes. They will not be easy to retrieve and harder yet to destroy, as the sword of Gryffindor is not yet found. I will summon you both when I have learned more and can give you a more precise answer to your questions," Dumbledore said.

Lily sighed but realized he was right. Their final year was just starting, and they had to have a better idea of what they would come up against. Lily followed James as he stood up and walked to the door. "Good day professor," Lily said before closing the door behind her.

She followed James down the stairs and almost ran into him when he suddenly stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "I can't not tell my mates, they have a right to know, and they can help," he said.

"James, you heard Dumbledore. Besides, one of your mates is the one who betrays us anyways," Lily said with disgust and malice as she walked away.

"Weren't you the one who said we need to still choose Pete?" he argued, his voice laced with anger at her comment.

"Yes, but it's the principle of the matter," she said. "We can't tell them anything because then Peter will get suspicious and will run off and tell his 'master' what we're up to."

"But he might not even be a follower yet," James said, trying to stand up for his friend, but knowing it wasn't worth it. He knew what would happen, and he knew that nothing he or any of his friends said or did would change that.

"James, it doesn't matter. Sooner or later, he will become a follower and when he does, he will know our plans and will tell Voldemort everything," Lily said, walking up to the Gryffindor common room. She gave the password before walking in, with James following.

"But what if I just tell Sirius and Remus? We won't even tell Peter and-"

"No! James I mean it, don't say anything, to any of them," she said firmly before walking up to her room.

James sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Oi, Prongs!" came Sirius' voice from behind him, making James jump. "Evans still won't give you the time of day eh?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I guess I'm still a prat and bigot," he said, trying to not get emotional at seeing his best mate alive, when he knew what could happen to him. He was dragged over to the couch and saw Remus and Peter sitting in front of the fire playing wizard's chess. He nearly choked seeing Remus, alive and smiling, when not an hour ago he had seen him dead and lifeless.

"Prongs, you alright?" Remus asked, seeing how white James had become.

"Yeah, I-I just don't feel that great," he said honestly.

"Maybe it was something you ate?" Peter asked.

"Or didn't eat. We noticed you weren't at dinner. Chasing after Evans again?" Remus asked casually.

"Yeah, and she still won't give him the time of day apparently. She came storming through here a bit ago and she looked peeved," Sirius said.

James didn't say anything. How was he supposed to act with his friends now that he knew that two of them would be murdered and one of them was a traitor? James shook his head. This was definitely going to be harder than he thought, especially since he couldn't tell them anything he had witnessed.

"James, maybe you should go see Pomfrey," Remus said with concern.

"Nah, I think I'll just head up for a kip. I've just had a hard, long day," he said, standing up.

"Alright, if you're sure mate," Sirius said, patting James on the back.

"Yeah, I'll see you lot in the morning," James said, before retreating up to his bedroom. He shut the door and leaned against it. He groaned and flung himself on his bed. He couldn't keep this from his friends; especially Sirius and Remus. Once they were told everything, they wouldn't tell anyone, especially Peter. He knew Lily would be mad at him, but what else could he do? He almost lost it when he had seen Sirius and Remus alive. He wouldn't be able to keep it a secret, and his friends were very perceptive. They would know something was up.

James sighed heavily, making up his mind. Tomorrow he'd pull Sirius and Remus aside and tell them everything. He pulled the covers up and closed his eyes, wanting to forget everything he had seen and forget what he had to do; at least for tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry for the delay! I've been working on my other 2 stories and getting them beta'd, working on this chapter, watching my sister graduate from cosmetology school, and everything in between. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's another short one-I'm sorry! I would like to hear from you on how I portrayed Lily and James' friends in this chapter. I would love to hear from you! I hope you enjoy it!**

_Chapter 8_

Lily woke the next morning with the noise of her friends and roommates rushing about.

"Has anyone seen my hairbrush?"

"Where did you put my Charms book?

"Is Lily going to sleep all day? Should we wake her up?"

Lily groaned and flung herself out of her bed. She hadn't slept very well; the images of those memories she watched the battle that she witnessed, the dead students, teachers, and old friends all around her. She had partly hoped that when she woke this morning, it would have all been a dream.

"Well good morning to you sleepy head," Mary said, her spirit high as ever. "Late night?"

"Ugh, you could say that," Lily said, rubbing her eyes.

"Oo, who were you with?" her friend Dorcas asked excitedly.

"With?" Lily asked, confused.

"Well yes! Why else would you be out so late? Term has just begun, so you couldn't have possibly been in the library studying. Unless you were doing your boring patrols," Dorcas said, looking hopeful.

Lily rolled her eyes. "For your information I was not in the library, or doing patrols."

Her three friends gasped, and stopped what they were doing. They all jumped on her bed and giggled. "What on earth were you doing out so late then?" Marlene asked.

"And who were you with? Could it have been a Mr. Potter?" Mary asked.

Unknowingly, Lily blushed slightly, and her friends squealed, causing Lily to cover her ears. "It's not what you think-"

"Oh please! You were with James Potter! So tell me, is he as good a kisser as they say?" Marlene asked with a smirk.

"What?" Lily practically screamed. She stood and turned to face her friends. "I did not and will never, kiss James Potter! We just had a-an incident and after leaving Dumbledore's office, we both headed straight back here. End of story," she said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Dumbledore's office? Merlin, what was your incident?" Mary asked.

Lily mentally groaned and face palmed. She really opened a can of worms that didn't need to be opened. She couldn't exactly tell her friends that she and James had been sent to the future, met their son, she and James had been killed, and found out that Voldemort had been trying to kill their son since he was one. How on earth was she going to keep this from her friends? She had told James last night that he couldn't tell his friends, who were involved in the war 20 years later. She had no idea if her friends were involved as well, she hadn't seen them, but that didn't mean anything. They could have all been killed prior to that. She shivered.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Dorcas asked, breaking Lily out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"You're looking a bit peaky. Maybe you should lie down," Mary suggested.

"Or go visit Madam Pomfrey," Marlene said.

"No, no I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night. And I am starving," Lily said as smoothly as she could. She'd have to be careful about what she said.

"Okay, if you're sure," Mary said.

"Yeah, let's just get ready and go eat," Lily said, heading to her trunk to get her clothes. The others consented and followed suit. Lily sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

After getting ready, Lily and her friends made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they entered the room, Lily couldn't help it when her body shivered, remembering seeing the dead off to one side, their families mourning them and the injured off the other.

"Lily! Hurry it up, or we're going to be late," Dorcas said, snapping Lily out of her solemn memories.

She followed her friends to the Gryffindor table and lowered herself in between Mary and Marlene. She blindly grabbed food, not knowing exactly what she was putting on her plate. She caught herself when she almost poured pumpkin juice onto her plate.

"Well, look at these lovely ladies. Save us a seat did you?" a voice said plopping himself down in front of the girls.

"Don't flatter yourself Sirius," Marlene said, sending a small glare towards him.

"Sirius? Do my ears deceive me? McKinnon here actually called me 'Sirius!'"

"That is your name isn't it?" She asked haughtily.

"Well yes, but I wasn't aware that you were aware of it dear," he smirked at her.

"Padfoot, will you stop flirting and pass the marmalade?" Remus said.

Sirius blushed before scoffing and trying to look offended. "Flirting? Me? Moony who do you think I am?"

"I know exactly who you are. So stop flirting and pass the marmalade."

"Ouch. That hurt," Sirius said, looking hurt and passing the marmalade to Remus. "Prongs, did you just hear what Moony said to me?"

The boy in question didn't seem aware that he was asked a question. He was looking around the hall and back to Lily. Did she feel it too? The eeriness of seeing this very hall filled with death and suffering? But then seeing it back to its full glory?

"Oi, Prongs!" Sirius said, nudging James.

"Huh? What?" James asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Have you heard one word we've been saying this morning?" Remus asked him, his voice filled with concern.

"What?" he asked again. He looked at his friends and at the girls across the table. They were all looking at him like he had sprouted wings and declared his love for Snape. The only one who wasn't looking at him that way was Lily, who looked at him with sadness. He shook his head. "Sorry, just didn't sleep well. I'm not that hungry," he said, before leaving the table and the great hall.

"Did he just say he wasn't hungry?" Mary asked, watching James walk out of the great hall.

"I thought you lot were always hungry?" Dorcas asked, looking from James' retreating back to Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"He's been off since…well, since last night," Peter said.

"Yeah, he came back to the common room late and he looked like he was going to be sick," Sirius said.

"We told him to go see Pomfrey, but he shrugged it off and went off to bed," Remus said.

"Wait, James came back to the common room late too?" Mary asked, looking over at Lily.

Lily had been sitting silently since the boys sat down. She had seen the look on James' face, and she could imagine it was the same look on her face. Listening to his friends now, she realized she really needed to talk to James. "Uh, I'm done. I'll see you lot in class," she said before walking out of the hall, not noticing the look Mary had sent her or the confusion on everyone else's faces.

"What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked.

"Lily mentioned this morning that she had been out late with James and-"

Sirius spit his pumpkin juice all over Marlene, and Remus choked on his juice, Peter clapping him on the back. "Lily what?" Sirius practically screamed, ignoring the cold look Marlene was giving him.

"Lily said she had been out late, and we were kidding around with her and asked if she was with James. She blushed, which was a dead giveaway and she said it was nothing; that after an 'incident' they had been in Dumbledore's office and they had gotten back late," Mary said quietly.

"So they were out together last night?" Peter asked happily.

"What incident?" Remus asked.

"Evans blushed? Hah! So she does like him!" Sirius said, locking his hands behind his head and leaned back smiling. When he noticed them all looking at him, he said, "What?"

"Out of everything I just said, that's all you get out of that?" Mary said.

"Hey, can I just be happy for my mate? He's been chasing the bird for six or seven years," he said, defending himself. Mary rolled her eyes.

"What was the incident?" Remus asked.

"We don't know. She didn't really say much. She got this faraway look on her face, and then she looked like she was going to be sick," Dorcas said.

"We mentioned her going to see Pomfrey, but she shrugged it off and changed the subject completely," Marlene said.

Sirius grinned and laughed.

Marlene raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Just what is so funny?"

"Don't you realize what's going on?" he asked them.

"James and Lily are both sick?" Peter said.

"No Wormtail," Sirius said before leaning in to tell them quietly. "Think about it. They are both out late last night, they both have the same 'alibi', they both act sick, and they both avoid our questions."

"Still don't know where you're going with this," Dorcas said.

"They're seeing each other, but they don't want us to know! James and Lily have finally gotten together!" Sirius exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn.

"Will you shut it?" Marlene hissed. "You could be completely wrong, and then everyone will think they are together."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Peter asked.

"Because if they hear the rumors about them, there will an even smaller chance of them getting together," Marlene explained.

"We need to get to class," Dorcas said.

The boys still seemed lost. Marlene sighed heavily. "Listen, if you hear people spreading that rumor you just started, kill it! We'll explain more later. Got it?"

The boys simply nodded before watching the girls walk off to class.

"Did you understand anything that she said?" Sirius asked.

"Not really," Remus said, scratching the back of his head.

"I never understand girls," Peter said.

"Pete, I don't think girls understand girls," Sirius said. They got up and followed the girls to Transfiguration. On the way, they didn't hear much of the rumor they had started, so they thought they were in the clear. That was until they got to the classroom, and saw James shake his head at them and Lily send an icy glare towards them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm on a roll with this story! Things are still kind of moving slow right now, I know, but don't worry. The next few chapters there will more excitment and things will pick up. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts on it! Reviews bring a smile to my face, and lately, I could really use a smile :) Enjoy!**

_Chapter 9_

As soon as James left the great hall, he started to hyperventilate. Merlin, he was turning into Lily! He was losing it! He knew his friends knew something was up with him, and it was killing him not to tell them.

"James!" James turned around and saw Lily running after him. "James, are you alright?" she asked as soon as she reached him. He could tell she was concerned, she had seen him almost freak out in the great hall.

He nodded dumbly, not trusting his voice at the moment.

She raised her eyebrows at him before saying, "Look, I know last night I told you that you can't tell your friends, and I-well, I'm having a hard enough time not telling my friends-who we don't even know are alive in 20 years-so I can imagine how hard it is for you, especially knowing what we know happens to them."

James looked at her. "Wait, so are you saying we can tell our friends?"

When she nodded, James let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He ran his hands through his hair. "Brilliant! Sweet Merlin I really don't know how much longer I could have gone."

"Oh don't be overly dramatic!" she chastised him, walking into the Transfiguration classroom with him. "I just-you were right. Our friends might be able to help us."

He sat down beside her as she got out her books. "But what about other people finding out?"

"Well, we'll just have to make sure they don't tell anyone," she said simply.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" he said sarcastically. Leaning back in his chair, he started to think. "Lily."

"Hm?" she answered distractedly, ruffling through her bag for her books.

"What if we can't change the future from happening? I mean the future we saw?"

Lily looked up at him and saw how bothered James was. If she was honest with herself, she had been asking herself the same question over and over again. She looked around and figured she had a few minutes until everyone started coming in. She turned to James, and took a deep breath before saying, "James, listen to me. We are going to do everything in our power to make sure _that_ future doesn't happen," she said quietly but firmly. Her green eyes were alive and shining with determination that James couldn't help but believe everything she was saying. "We are _not_ going to hide in fear for our son's life, and we are _not_ going to die and miss out on his entire life." She turned back to her books just as the other students started coming in.

James seemed to find his voice again, because he said, "Wait, so you still want to marry me?"

Lily's eyes widened and her head snapped up, her entire face turning crimson. "What? I never said-"

"You said we aren't going to hide in fear for _our_ son's life, and we aren't going to die and miss out on his entire life," he smirked.

"Really James, I was just saying-"

"Don't worry. Like I said, I knew that eventually you'd fall for my charms," he winked at her before getting his books out.

Lily rolled her eyes and grunted. She was not about to admit to James Potter that she indeed had been imagining a life with him and their son Harry. But then, maybe if she didn't marry James, Harry wouldn't be born, and Voldemort wouldn't be able to kill him. Maybe there wouldn't be a prophecy made at all. She couldn't deny anymore how much she was starting to really like James, and especially after seeing the future-their son, how could she not imagine a life with him? She could also tell that James genuinely cared for her, and he had seemed to mature since last year, but she wasn't sure if seeing his son in the future and knowing that he would be murdered in a couple years made him shape up, but it had an effect on her.

Lily pondered this for a minute before she started hearing her name in whispers. She turned her head and saw a couple girls in Ravenclaw pointing at her and James and whispering. One of them, Alana, started giggling, causing the others to follow.

She turned to James to ask him what they were pointing at when Marcy, a Gryffindor, tapped Lily on the shoulder. "Lily, is it true then?"

Lily raised an eyebrow at her. "Is what true?"

"You and James!" she said excitedly. "I always knew you two were perfect for each other! I'm just surprised it's taken this long to get together. Well, not really, considering how much you hated him at first, but now-"

"Marcy, what on earth are you talking about? James and I are not together," she said, cutting the rambling girl off.

"Oh?" she said, looking guilty and confused. "Well my mistake then," she said before bowing her head and avoiding looking at Lily.

"Marcy, where did you hear that-"

"Everyone is talking about it. And now, seeing you _sitting_ with him and talking civilly, well, it just seemed to confirm it all," she said.

Lily didn't know what to say. She looked around the classroom, and noticed either everyone was looking directly at her and James, or were trying to avoid looking at them unsuccessfully. She turned to James and hit him over the back of the head.

"Oi! What the bloody hell was that for?" he yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why are you telling everyone we're together?"

"What? I haven't!"

"Look around you James! Everyone is talking about us! Marcy just told me it's all over the school that we are together."

James looked around and back to Lily. "But it wasn't me," he said genuinely. "I mean, obviously I've been saying since second year that we would end up together, and everyone knows that, but that was only _implied_. I've never told anyone that we were officially together, because-well, because we aren't!"

"Well who else would say it?"

"I don't kn-oh no," he groaned, dropping his head into his hand.

"What?"

"I have one guess, and that's only because I know how he is and I know how he thinks."

Lily growled. "Sirius."

It was as if he had been summoned just by her declaration, because the one and only Sirius appeared with his friends beside him. James shook his head at Sirius, and Lily sent him the coldest glare she could, wanting him to fear her. Heaven help him when they got out of this class, because no one, not even Dumbledore could save Sirius from what was coming to him.

"Lily, it's fine. After classes today, I'll pull him and Remus aside and explain everything to them. He's just misunderstood."

"Misunderstood? He's a bloody pain in the arse," she hissed, turning back to James.

"He's noticed I'm not myself, and you obviously aren't either, so he just assumed that we were together, which we will be eventually, but-"

"Okay, just stop," she said, seeing McGonagall enter the classroom. "We'll talk about it more later," she said before McGonagall called for their attention.

Lily had a lot to think about before they talked to their friends tonight, and she had some decisions to make. But before she came to any final decisions, she needed to ask Dumbledore for his opinion on the matter. She just hoped it would be helpful, and wouldn't hurt anyone in the end.

The rest of the day went by very slow, and for the first time in her life, Lily couldn't wait to get out of her last class. As soon as Professor Slughorn finished, Lily was out the door.

"Lily! Where are you off to?" Mary asked, catching up with her.

"I need to go talk to Dumbledore," she said. "But I need to talk to you girls tonight, so wait up for me! I shouldn't be too long," she said, before rushing off to see Dumbledore.

Once she was at the gargoyle, she gave the password and ran up the stairs. She took a breath to calm herself before knocking.

"Come in," came Dumbledore's voice.

Lily opened the door and saw that he was at the top of the spiral staircase holding a book. "Ah, Miss Evans. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?"

"Well professor, I had a question and I thought you'd be the best person to get advice from," she said hesitantly.

"Of course. Please, sit," he gestured to a chair, as he sat down behind his desk.

After getting comfortable, Lily began. "Well sir, I was thinking today about James and I, and the prophecy. Sir, would it change anything if James and I didn't marry and have Harry? Would a prophecy even be made?"

"Well, according to your and Mr. Potter's memories, the future Dumbledore told you that the prophecy was made about one of two boys. Voldemort had chosen your son for reasons we don't yet know. I believe that the prophecy will still be made, and if you choose not to marry Mr. Potter, then Voldemort will inevitably go after the other boy," he said.

"So no matter what choice I make, the prophecy will still be made, and either my son or someone else's son will be hunted and eventually killed by Voldemort," she said, sighing.

"Unfortunately, yes," Dumbledore said sadly. "Unless we find these horcruxes and destroy them, eventually destroying Voldemort once and for all."

"Have you decided when we'll start?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Yes, but I'd like to discuss it with both you and Mr. Potter present."

"Of course. Oh, I should probably tell you that we are going to tell our friends tonight."

"I had assumed you would eventually. But it may be for the best," he said thoughtfully. "Are you telling them all?"

Lily understood what he meant. Peter. "No sir, we've decided it's best if that part plays out as it's supposed to."

"Very well. Was that all, Miss Evans?"

"Oh, uh, yes. Thank you sir," she said, getting up and nodding at him.

As she turned and opened the door, his voice stopped her. "Oh Lily, don't let what you've seen dictate your feelings or your heart. In the end, it's your heart you should always follow. It will never steer you wrong."

Dumbstruck and slightly embarrassed, Lily nodded and hurried out of the office. She felt like an idiot, going to Dumbledore for relationship advice? Okay, that wasn't her intent in the first place, but looking back now, her question was basically 'should I marry James or shouldn't I?' But then that comment he said when she was leaving…did he know how she felt about James? She shook her head. She was being ridiculous. They had bigger problems than her love life, or lack thereof.

She reached the Gryffindor common room and saw that Mary, Dorcas, and Marlene were sitting together, with James, Sirius and Remus on the floor in front of them.

"The Gryffindor lioness returns!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Shut it Black! Don't think I'm not still mad at you," she said, walking over and sitting on the couch.

"Oh come on Evans! I didn't mean for it to spread all around school! But do you blame me after the way you and James have been acting?" he asked.

Lily simply crossed her arms and leaned back, not wanting to admit he had a point.

"Okay look, let's move past that. We need to talk to you lot and it's serious business," James said.

"James, I don't think we should tell them here," Lily said, looking around.

"Why not?"

"Because it's the common room. Anyone can walk in and overhear us."

"Well then where do you suggest we go?" Sirius asked.

"The Room of Requirement," Lily mumbled, remembering in the future that was where they had been evacuating the students, not to mention where one of the horcruxes was hidden.

"Lily, you're brilliant!" James said, beaming at her.

"The room of what?" Marlene asked.

"The Room of Requirement. It's basically a hidden room that will give you whatever you require," James said.

"But if it's hidden, how do we find it?" Remus asked.

"We know it's on the seventh floor by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy," Lily said.

"Brilliant, let's go than," Sirius said, leading the way.

After getting to the seventh floor, they found the tapestry and looked for a hidden door.

"Okay, so now what?" Dorcas asked.

"I don't know, we weren't really told how to get into the Room of Requirement," James said, looking to Lily.

Lily paced back and forth, thinking back to what she found out about the room. Then she started thinking of a place where they could talk without being overheard. Her friends gasped, causing her to stop.

"Bloody hell!"

"Sweet Merlin, where did that come from?"

"What did you do Lily?"

Lily looked at where they were looking and saw a door that hadn't been there before. "I-I don't know. I was just thinking of a place to go and-"

"Well let's not just stand here and gape at it! Let's go check it out!" Sirius said, opening the door and running in. The others followed a bit more hesitantly, but once they saw what was behind the door, they were awestruck.

It looked exactly like the common room, with a roaring fire going, and the couches and chairs in front of it.

"This place is awesome! It'd be even better if there were-"Sirius cut off, seeing pastries appear on one of the tables. "Ha! It just got better!" He said before stuffing his face.

"Honestly," Marlene muttered, collapsing on the couch. "So what was it you wanted to tell us?" She asked Lily and James.

Lily looked at James and nodded. "You all better sit down for this." After doing so, she took a deep breath and started to tell them everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this chapter did not go in the direction I had originally planned, which goes to show how this story is pretty much writing itself. I am really enjoying writing this story, and I believe it's my favorite of all my stories thus far! I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am!**

_Chapter 10_

After telling their friends about going forward in time 20 years, and everything they had witnessed and learned, they sat there looking at their friends, waiting for their reactions. They hadn't interrupted once, but the horror on their faces and their gasps were the only indication they were actually listening.

Not able to take the silence anymore, James suddenly said, "I know it's a lot to take in, but-"

"Please tell me-us this is a joke," Remus said, cutting James off.

"What?"

"This is a joke, right? I-I mean, why-how could Pete? And you two are-"he said, not able to complete his sentences, his thoughts suddenly incoherent.

"Moony, I wish it was, but it's not," James said sadly.

"But-"

"I know. It's hard to believe that one of our best friends betrays us, Lily and I are killed, and our son has to fight off Voldemort from the time he starts school and every year after that," James said.

"I was thinking it's hard to believe that Evans actually does marry you," Sirius said seriously.

Everyone looked at him like he had spoken another language, before Marlene slapped him upside the head.

"Oi! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Honestly, do you have a filter and all you pick up is anything about Lily and James getting together?"

"No, I heard the rest of it. _That_ part is just what stands out as odd since Lily apparently hates James and wouldn't give him the time of day. Therefore, I am having hard time understanding how they end up together _and_ they have a son."

They all looked back to Lily and James.

"The idiot has a point," Marlene said, ignoring the protest Sirius was about to give. "How do you two end up together?"

Lily and James looked at each other. "We don't really know," James said slowly.

"And we didn't really think to ask. We were a bit occupied with Voldemort attacking the school and calling out our son," Lily said, her anger lacing her words. Is her and James' relationship really more important than the fate of their son-of all of them?

"Okay, you're right," Mary said. "So, tell me if I have this right. In two years, you two will have a son, and when he is born, a prophecy will be made, and Voldemort will go after him because apparently, your son is the one who can defeat him?"

"Essentially, yes," Lily said.

"So the answer is simple," Mary said. Everyone looked at her with confusion all over their faces. "Lily and James don't get married, and they don't have a son. Then Voldemort won't go after them and they won't die," she said simply.

"No, it won't work like that. I had already thought of that, and I talked to Dumbledore, and he said that originally, the prophecy was made and based off of two boys. If Voldemort didn't or doesn't go after Harry, he'll go after the other boy," Lily said, not noticing the surprised look on James' face.

"You did what?"

"I went to Dumbledore today. I had had the same thought as Mary, but he said it wouldn't change anything really," Lily said.

"Oh, well that's just brilliant," James growled, moving away from Lily a bit.

"What on earth has your wand in a knot?" Lily asked him.

"Uh oh, their first real fight as a couple," Sirius muttered.

"Shut it Sirius! We are not a couple," Lily said.

"No, we're not," James said, crossing his arms.

"Seriously James, what is wrong with you?" Lily asked.

"Oh nothing! You just cast aside what we could have after we do kill Voldemort; running off to Dumbledore seeking a way out from marrying me!" He shouted at her.

"What? I-I didn't-"Lily couldn't believe this. She realized now that what she said and how she said it made it sound like she didn't want to marry James, when it was the complete opposite. She had admitted to herself that she liked James. "James I-"

"Save it," he said, looking away from her and back to their friends.

"Wait, I just thought of something," Marlene said. "If you two don't have Harry, and the prophecy doesn't get foretold, Voldemort won't be going to your house to kill Harry on Halloween. If Harry doesn't exist, there is no point for Voldemort to hunt you down, and you won't have to be in hiding with the Fidelius charm."

"But the other boy will be born. Voldemort will go after them," Remus said.

"But we don't know who the other boy is though, do we?" Mary asked.

James and Lily shook their heads.

"Well this could be bad then," Marlene said to herself.

"Why? We just need to find out who the other boy will be, and we'll hide them at Godric's Hallow or somewhere and entrust Peter to be the Secret Keeper," Lily said.

"No, it won't work. The reason Voldemort went to Peter is because he knew he was weak and that he is one of your best friends. If we use this other family as the bait, there's no telling who the traitor will be," Marlene said.

"So what? James and Lily get married and have Harry so Voldemort can come after them, because then we'll know exactly who will betray them and where Voldemort will be?" Sirius asked.

Marlene looked scared to answer for a moment. "I don't see any other way."

Lily shook her head. "No, I'm not marrying James just so we can have Harry and he can be hunted by Voldemort."

"Lily-"

"No! We'll think of something else," she said firmly.

No one said anything. Lily looked embarrassed, James looked insulted and hurt, and the others were wary. Finally, Remus cleared his throat. "So, uh, you mentioned something about horcruxes?"

James nodded. "Yeah, apparently Voldemort split his soul and placed them in these objects and hid them. With these horcruxes around, he can't die, hence why he didn't die when he tried killing Harry when he was one."

"So, Harry told you one of them was here in the Room of Requirement, but he said it's in the place that everything is hidden?"

"What does that mean?" Sirius asked. "Is there more than one Room of Requirement?"

"Think about it. It's the Room of '_Requirement_.' I think you just have to walk in front of the door like Lily did, and think about the place that everything is hidden. It'll bring up the room that you _require_," Remus said.

"So what about the others?" Marlene asked.

"Lucius Malfoy has one whether he knows it or not, Regulus will be given one to hide," Sirius frowned and his hands fisted, "one is in Bellatrix's vault, one is in a shack, and the last is Nagini," James said.

"Well, this isn't going to be easy, is it?" Remus asked.

"No, but we have to do it. No matter what," James said forcing himself not to look at Lily.

"Brilliant! So how do we destroy these horcruxes once we have them?" Sirius asked.

"With the Gryffindor sword, Fiendfyre, or a Basilik fang," James said.

"Bloody hell," Sirius muttered.

"Dumbledore is going to scope out the Gaunt shack where the ring is and determine what spells and enchantments are guarding it," Lily said.

"Should we look for the one in the Room of Requirement?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. Should we do it tonight?" James asked.

"Sorry mate, but we've just had information overload and I think we should have a night to sort through our thoughts," Remus suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone stood and started for the exit, talking to each other about all they had just heard, but Marlene stopped Lily before she walked out.

"Lily I think you need to talk to James."

"What? Why?" Lily said, trying to remain aloof.

"You know why. You really hurt James by what you said, and I don't really blame him."

"You're taking his side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side. But believe it or not there is something between you two. I think you two need to sort through these thoughts before we get into this whole thing, or someone is going to get hurt," Marlene said sincerely.

Lily sighed. She knew Marlene was right. She didn't deny anymore her feelings for James, but she hadn't exactly told him or talked to him about it. Not only that, but she knew that what she had said tonight had hurt him. Then there was the point that Marlene had brought up. Would she really have to marry James _just _so they would know where Voldemort will be to finally kill him? She didn't deny that she could one day marry James; but out of love. Not just to bring down a psychopath! She just hoped he'd listen. "Alright, I'll see you later," she said before going back over to James, who hadn't moved from the couch, and was glaring into the fire. She fiddled with her hands for a moment before sitting in the chair across from him. "James, I-"

"Don't. You don't have to say anything," he ground out, still not looking at her. "You've pushed me away for seven years, this is no different."

"But it is different," she said, looking down at her hands. "James, I'm not going to lie to you. Seeing all that we saw, knowing what could happen-it scares the hell out of me."

"You don't think it scares me too?" he snapped at her, his eyes glaring at her now. "You think it doesn't scare me knowing what could happen to any of us? What will happen if we don't kill him?"

"James, I'm not talking about Voldemort," Lily said, her voice starting to shake. She willed her tears back as she continued after taking a deep breath. "I've pushed you away for seven years, but when we went to the future, it-it made me realize how I really do feel about you."

James leaned towards her. "How you feel about me?"

She refused to look at him. "When Dumbledore told us how you had died, trying to protect Harry and me, without even your wand, it struck me, harder than I thought it would have. And seeing how you were so worried about me after dueling those Death Eaters, I-I knew your feelings for me were genuine."

"Whatever made you think my feelings weren't genuine?"

"Oh please. Every time you asked me out or flirted with me you and your friends would laugh and joke about it," she said, crossing her arms and looking into the fire.

After a few minutes of silence, James said, "So how exactly do you feel about me?"

She didn't answer for a minute. "I definitely don't hate you. I've begun to think a lot about you, and it's driving me crazy! On one hand I want to take that chance and be with you, get married, have Harry, and live happily ever after!" She finally looked at him and saw the joy and sadness in his eyes. "But on the other, with everything going on, everything we need to do, I don't know if I can take that chance; fall for you completely just to lose you."

James leaned forward and grabbed her hands, pulling her a bit closer to him. "Lily, you won't lose me."

"How do you know? How can you possibly know that you won't die between now and 1981?" she said, pulling away and standing up, looking into the fire again. "I can't take that chance," she said quietly.

After a minute or two, James stood up and stood beside Lily, watching the light from the fire enflame her red hair, making it look alive; the flames igniting her brilliant green eyes. "Lily, what about Harry? What about everything Marlene pointed out?"

"I'm not marrying you just so that damn prophecy can be made!"

"I don't want to marry you for that reason either!" James took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair.

Lily looked up at him. "Then why?"

"What?"

Lily grinned. "What reason _do_ you want to marry me for, Potter?"

James gaped, thinking he may have misheard what she just said. There she was, looking up at him with hope and fear in her eyes, looking as beautiful as ever. James thought he may have lost all coherent thought and the ability to speak, before he grabbed her hands and put them to his chest. He was sure she could feel his heart beating erratically. "I want to marry you, because I want your face to be the first thing I see every morning. I want to argue with you, take care of you when you're sick, be your protector, and be your best friend. I want to watch you twirl your hair while you read," he touched her silky red hair lovingly. "I want to kiss your tears away and comfort you when you need it. Lily, I want to marry you because I love you."

Lily couldn't breathe. Her heart was fluttering in her chest, she couldn't think. Her thoughts were completely jumbled. Her knees felt weak, and when he ran his hand through a strand of her hair, she thought she'd lose it right there. She didn't even realize she was leaning closer to him. She breathed in and realized she probably shouldn't have done that. He smelled of pine and cinnamon, and it made her dizzy and feel even weaker.

James could see how overwhelmed she was feeling just by the look on her face. But he could also see her leaning closer to him. He leaned forward, his lips hovering just above hers. He could smell the sweet scent of vanilla on her, and it drove him crazy.

Their lips lightly touched, but it was enough to encourage them. Their lips molded together perfectly. It was slow and enticing. Neither wanted to rush it, for fear of it ending too quickly. James felt Lily put her hands on his waist and pull him closer. His hands roamed up her arms and gripped the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

Unwillingly, they broke the kiss for lack of air, their lungs about to burst. Lily rested her forehead on his, breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her tightly. "That was definitely worth seven years of waiting," he mumbled to her.

She laughed and pecked him on the lips before laying her head on his chest. For that moment, she could forget what they had to do, what could happen to any of them, and forget about the danger and darkness rising up against them.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: First of all, I want to say how sorry I am for being so late in getting this update! These last couple weeks have been crazy hectic! One week I was in Boise, the next week I was trying to get caught up at work and planning our company Christmas party (which is HUGE!) So I do apologize, but I thank everyone who has stuck with me.**

**Secondly, I really had a hard time starting this chapter. Not really sure why. I hope you all like where it goes. **

**Next week is Christmas! Wow, where did the time go? Seriously? So on the off chance I don't get an update before then, (hopefully I will) MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

_Chapter 11_

The following day was the start to a weekend, and James and his friends were relieved. After a restless night, no one would have been able to stay awake, let along concentrate in their classes. James knew his friends had taken a lot in last night, and it was very hard to believe. He heard them tossing and turning all night. James himself hadn't gotten much sleep either, but it was for an entirely different reason.

He had finally kissed Lily Evans, the girl he'd been in love with since 2nd year. He couldn't believe it, especially with how that night had started. He had been seriously hurt hearing Lily admit that she had thought about and even asked Dumbledore about the chances of that future happening if she didn't marry James. In all honesty, he had been mad at her. But then she had confessed her feelings for him, and her fears of losing him.

He had spilled his heart out to her, and had watched the emotions flash in her eyes. And that kiss, sweet merlin that kiss was the best kiss in existence. He could still feel her soft lips against his.

James was suddenly hit in the head with a pillow. "What the bloody hell?"

"Oh, so I have your attention now?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"What do you want?" James asked, throwing the pillow back at Sirius.

"I want to know why you have this silly grin on your face, and why your eyes keep glazing over," Sirius said with a smirk.

"What? You're bloody mental," James said, turning his back to dig around in his trunk.

"So it has nothing to do with you coming back late with Evans?" Sirius asked.

"What? Prongs was out with Lily?" Peter asked, jumping in.

James sent a glare towards Sirius. They couldn't let Peter know where they all were last night. "I had gone down to the kitchen to get some food and Evans caught me on the way back as she was finishing her rounds," he said smoothly.

Sirius was about to speak when Remus hit him hard over the back of the head. "Speaking of food, let's go. I don't want to miss breakfast."

"Right! Let's go!" James said, following Remus out who was pushing a ticked off Sirius ahead of him, with Peter following.

They finally made it to the Great Hall, and saw that the girls were already eating. Sirius and Remus led the way to them and sat down. Coincidentally, James was left a seat right in front of Lily.

"Good morning ladies," Sirius said.

"Decide to get out of bed did we?" Marlene asked.

"We would have been here sooner, but James here was-"

"Sirius, hand me the molasses," Remus said, interrupting him. James sent him a grateful look, and Remus nodded.

"Moony, you have molasses right there in front of you," Sirius said.

Remus sighed. "Sirius, this one is empty," he said, picking it up and shaking it in front of Sirius' face.

"Alright, here you go," Sirius said, handing him the molasses.

Lily had watched James turn red when Sirius had started talking, and she figured Sirius knew something about what happened last night. Or he thought he knew anyway. Lily herself hadn't told her friends. She didn't know exactly what to tell them. Were they dating now? He hadn't really asked her. She looked at James and could feel her cheeks heating when he grinned and winked at her.

"Oi, Evans, what's got you blushing?" Sirius asked.

Lily wanted to slap Sirius. "I'm fine, but I do feel a bit warm. Maybe I should go get some fresh air," she said, standing and walking out of the Great Hall.

James watched her go, and wondered if he should follow her and make sure she was alright. "Uh, I'm going to go get some flying in today," he said, before walking out as well.

"They're doing it again," Sirius said.

"Doing what?" Dorcas asked.

"James looked like he was in a daze this morning and Evans was blushing when she looked at James. She walks out, he leaves as well. Something happened last night," he said before stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Oh please, if something had happened, Lily would have told us about it," Mary said, sounding unsure herself.

"Would she?" Sirius asked.

"If something did happen last night, it's between them Sirius. If and when they want to tell us, they will," Remus said.

"Moony, you saw James this morning! I've never seen him like that!"

"How do you all know they were together last night if Lily didn't say anything to you?" Peter asked the girls.

Everyone seemed to stop moving. "Uh, Lily did mention to me that she had seen James last night," Marlene said cautiously.

"Yeah, she had caught him on the way back from her rounds when he was coming back from the kitchens, yeah?" Remus said.

"Right," Marlene confirmed.

Peter thought about it for a minute before shrugging and going back to his breakfast. Everyone relaxed. They needed to be careful about what they said around Peter.

"Mr. Lupin," came a voice from behind them, causing them all to jump. It was Professor McGonagall. She handed him a rolled piece of parchment. She also handed one to Marlene. "Miss McKinnon, please give this to Lily. I seem to have missed her. I expect you to follow these accordingly," she said with a slight glance towards Peter, which he didn't notice.

"Yes ma'am," Remus said, before she walked away.

"What are those?" Peter asked.

Remus opened it and glanced at it before closing it. "Head duties. McGonagall's given me the new schedule for the prefects."

"That must be what this is too then, for Lily," Marlene said, slipping it into her cloak.

"Well, I'm going back to the common room. Lily said she'd help me with my DADA essay," Peter said.

"Alright, we'll see you up there in a bit," Remus said genuinely.

After Peter left, Sirius reached for the note from Remus. "What's it really say?"

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see us in his office tonight. Says it's important," he told them. "I'm sure that's what yours says too Marlene."

Marlene opened it and nodded. "Yeah. Should we go tell James and Lily?"

"Definitely!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up.

"Pads, I'm sure Dumbledore has sent them a message as well," Remus said.

"And if he hasn't?"

"Then we'll tell them when we see them," Remus said firmly.

Sirius groaned and fell back onto the bench. "You lot are no fun! Don't you want to know what's going on between those two?"

"Of course we do!" Dorcas said. "But we aren't going to go and stalk them to find out."

Sirius brightened. "I like the way you think Dorcas!" He jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell," Remus muttered before running after him.

"Should we go after them?" Mary asked.

"We probably better, just in case," Marlene said, following after Remus, with Mary and Dorcas right behind her.

oOo~oOo~oOo

Lily had gone outside to sit by the Black Lake. She needed to keep calm around James and his friends. If he hadn't told them what had happened last night, he must not have wanted them to know. But did she want them to know?

She had confessed last night to James that she was scared she'd lose him before this was all over. She knew that when he kissed her, she wouldn't be able to turn back though. But now she didn't know how she should act. Should she pretend to be her regular self-brushing James off? She wasn't going to act like a love struck twit that was for sure.

"Lily?" a voice said from behind her, breaking her out of her thoughts and causing her to jump.

"Blimey James! A little warning would help me not have a heart attack," she said a bit bitterly.

James looked affronted. "Er, sorry bout that." He gestured towards the ground beside her. "May I?"

She shrugged, trying to steady her rapid heartbeat.

After sitting down beside her, he brought his knees up and put his arms on them, his hands hanging free. "I wanted to make sure you were really alright. You ran out of there pretty fast."

"I'm fine," she said, avoiding his searching eyes by looking out at the lake.

After a moment, James sighed and said, "Look, Lily I-"

"Why didn't you tell them?" she asked suddenly, looking straight at him.

James' eyes opened wide. "What? Tell who what?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "For once in your life, don't play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Well, uh, did you tell your friends?"

"Don't turn my question back on me. Now answer the question," she said, pointing his finger in his chest.

"Alright," he said while rubbing his chest. "I-I didn't know exactly what to tell them. I didn't want to tell them I'd finally kissed the girl I've been in love with since 2nd year, because they would have taken the mickey out of me. And I didn't want to say that we were dating finally because I never really asked you about it," he said, not looking at her.

Lily felt a bit of a relief. So he wasn't necessarily ashamed, and he did want to date her officially. She smiled and looked back out at the lake. "Well, I'm waiting Potter."

James' head snapped up. "What?"

Lily continued to grin. "You'd think that after seven years of asking me to date you, you'd know what to say," she said, before standing up and walking along the lake.

James seemed to finally register what she had said before he jumped up and ran after her. He spun her around and looked at her. "Lily Evans, will you, the smartest, bravest, most beautiful girl go-"

"Ahem," someone said, cutting James off. There was Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes and a mischievous smile on his face. "I'm sorry for interrupting Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, but as you weren't in the Great Hall with your friends, I wanted to make sure you got my request."

"Request sir?" James asked.

"I sent a note to your friends, having assumed you have told them all that you know?" At their nods, he continued. "If you would all please come to my office tonight at 8, I have something I need to discuss with you."

"We'll be there professor," Lily said.

"Splendid!" he clapped his hands. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some delightful chocolate pudding waiting for me," he said before smiling at them and walking away.

"Now, where was I?" James said turning back to Lily.

"James, maybe we should wait-"

"Ah yes, Lily Evans, will you-"

"James wait!" Lily practically yelled.

James looked stunned. "What is it?"

"James, I need to know for sure," Lily said, twisting her hands nervously. "Are you sure you want to be with me, especially knowing what could happen?"

James took her hands and pulled her to him before crushing his lips to hers. He felt her wrap her hands around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could. He pulled away and said, "Didn't we already go through this?"

Lily giggled. "Deja vu," she muttered.

"Deha what?" James asked, looking at her confused.

Lily laughed. "Never mind. Now Mr. Potter, I believe you were about to ask me something?"

James jumped tracks and said, "Oh yeah, right. Uh, so," he got down on one knee and held her hand and said, "Lily Evans, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Bloody blazing fireballs! Prongs are you seriously proposing?" Sirius yelled.

James groaned and rubbed his face. He stood up and looked at Lily. "I swear if one more person interrupts, I'm going to-"

Lily crushed her lips against his before pulling back and saying, "I will be your girlfriend James."

Suddenly they heard girls squealing and Sirius, for the first time, having a hard time saying anything.


End file.
